


Blue Eyed Girls

by NuclearNik



Series: Zutara Drabble December [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Steambaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: On his darkest day, the sky is clear.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Blue Eyed Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 3. Prompt: Heavy hearts

On his darkest day, the sky is clear. Sunshine kisses his cheeks. Fire lilies in bloom tint the air with a comforting fragrance that reminds him of home.

 _Home._ For him it is not a place; it's never been.

It is the embrace of the only man who ever looked at Zuko and saw more than a bitter, broken boy, who saw his shame and forgave him anyway. The only reason he's survived this long.

It's his name on the lips of the woman he can't believe has chosen to stand by his side, said entirely without scorn and filled with tender longing.

It is the tiny hand folded in his now, the big, blue eyes that look up at him under a mess of dark curls and don't understand why he's sad. His daughter just knows that he needs comfort, so she gives it with her little fingers holding tightly to him, unconditionally.

This ceremony is not the worst thing that's happened. It is not the horrible day when he heard the news and his knees buckled, barely able to hold him up. It is not the unseeing eyes of his uncle where he lay on the ground, gone.

No, today is not the worst, but it is the most final.

He owes everything he is to his uncle, and he knows he’ll never get _over_ this loss, but maybe he can get _through_ it, with the love of the blue eyed girls beside him.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I actually stuck to drabble length this time! Thank you heaps for reading. I’d love to know your thoughts as always! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @nuclearnik <3


End file.
